vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanos (Marvel Comics)
|-|Thanos= |-|With the Cosmic Cube= |-|With the Infinity Gauntlet= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Low 2-C | 2-A | High 1-B Name: Thanos, Mad Titan, Overmaster, Master Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Titanian Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield creation, Flight, Summoning, Teleportation via his chair, Regeneration (At least Low) | Reality Warping | Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Consistently shown as superior to the Silver Surfer. Was able to put up a fight against Tyrant through being greatly boosted by an external power source) | Universe level+ '''(Cosmic Cubes hold the power of entire 4th-Dimensional Space-Time Continums) | '''Multiverse level+ | High Hyperverse level (The Heart was created by The-One-Above-All, and allowed Thanos to even absorb The Living Tribunal) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat speed and Reactions (scaling from Thor) | Omnipresent as a "cosmic wraith" | Omnipresent if he wished to via the space gem | Omnipresent within his Universe Lifting Strength: At least Class Y+ (Listed as at least the same level as Thor within the official handbooks) | Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ+ (Has shattered a planet as a side-effect of battling Drax, in a weaker incarnation than currently), likely Class XPJ | Universal+ '''| '''Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Durability: Solar System level (Is superior to Heralds of Galactus) | Universe level+ | Multiversal+ | High Hyperverse level (Was unharmed by The Living Tribunal's blasts) Stamina: Godlike (Not even blows from the Silver Surfer and Thor could knock him out) | Infinite Range: Extended melee range. Meters to kilometers with certain weapons and attacks | Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. Sometimes has the Reality Gem but rarely uses it. Intelligence: Extremely High (Skilled fighter and expert tactician. Capable of creating highly advanced technology and a genius in almost all known fields of science) | Nigh-Omniscient (By virtue of being one with his entire universe) Weaknesses: His own movement speed is limited and he cannot truly fly, only levitate. He sometimes subconsciously allows himself to lose | None Notable | None Notable | The-One-Above-All Combat Record: Thanos has wins over the Silver Surfer, The Champion (through trickery), and Thor. Notes: The incident of Thanos being sucked up by a "black hole bomb" seems to be unquantifiable, given that this was a device that somehow made a black hole near instantly appear and disappear. Despite the title, it did not seem to behave at all like real black holes, and it is unknown how the Thanos clones that launched it would somehow find and compress a solar system's worth of mass to initialize it. Within the same story, a clone that was physically superior to Thanos also had its neck broken by Adam Warlock, which severely contradicts Thanos being intended as able to withstand small galaxy shattering forces. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base Form | With the Cosmic Cube | With The Infinity Gauntlet '''| '''With the Heart of the Universe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Villain Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1